Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Season One and of Victorious 'as a whole. Plot The show opens with Tori Vega at home working on a science project with her lab partner Ian. Her older sister Trina storms in, upset that her partner for the annual Show Case at Hollywood Arts High School is André Harris, a tenth-grader. This worries her because there are going to be major talent scouts and important music industry people at the show. Trina kicks Ian out and insists Tori help her and Andre (whom Trina keeps calling Andrew) figure out what they should perform. Trina says she wants to sing and does so for Tori who seems less than thrilled with Trina's singing ability. When André arrives and sits at the piano to play, Tori is immediately impressed with his talent and agrees to help. During the week of rehearsal, Tori and André become fast friends despite Trina driving them crazy. Tori skips school to attend the Show Case with her parents who are called backstage just before Trina's performance. They find out that Trina can't perform due to an allergic reaction she's had to a Chinese herb gargle she found online that promised to help her sing better. Lane, the guidance counselor at Hollywood Arts, asks if anyone else can perform in Trina's place and André volunteers Tori since she already knows the song and dance moves from rehearsal. Tori is petrified and tries to run away but she is dragged back stage, forced into a dress and headset then sent out onstage to perform the song Andre wrote for Trina. She gives spectacular performance, surprising everyone, especially herself. Principal Eichman finds Tori backstage and offers her the once in a lifetime opportunity to attend the elite Hollywood Arts high school. Although Tori doesn't think she is talented enough, the encouragement from André and from the audience convinces her to accept the offer. On her first day, Tori gets lost looking for her first class and meets Robbie, a boy who often speaks through his ventriloquist dummy named Rex, and Cat, an eccentric girl who is easily upset. When she enters the class, she accidentally walks into Beck, spilling his coffee on him in the process. When Beck's mean girlfriend, Jade walks in, she gets mad at Tori for rubbing her boyfriend (in an attempt to get the coffee stain out), which she saw as flirting. During a lesson about Improvisation (acting without lines or scripts), Mr. Sikowitz, Tori's acting teacher, does an activity where a captain (Jade) chooses four or five people to do an Improv scene. Jade picks Cat, Eli, Beck and Tori. Sikowitz asks Robbie to pick a location, and Robbie says home. Sikowitz calls on André to name a situation and says big news. Before beginning, Jade tells Tori to go wait in the hall. The play starts with Beck getting fired; the kids (Cat and Eli) start to complain because of this. Jade has "big" cause she got a dog (Tori). Jade then claims that the "dog" has bugs in its fur, and that coffee is a good way to get the bugs out. Ignoring Beck and Andre's attempts to stop her, Jade pours an entire cup of coffee on Tori, to everyone's shock. Tori leaves the room upset and decides she wants to leave. André meets her in the hall and stops her from calling her mother, taking her phone. Even though Tori also feels this school is completely out of place for her, he tells her that she is special and belongs at the school. At home, her sister convinces her she shouldn't give up just because of Jade, and that Tori was truly amazing in the show case. On her second day, during a game of Alphabet Improv (where actors have to make up lines that start with a specific letter of the alphabet), Tori embarrasses Jade by messing her up and kissing Beck. Trivia *The original broadcast of this episode was an extended version. Some scenes were removed to fill its timeslot in subsequent airings. *It is very ironic that Trina is allergic to something that was supposed to make her sing better. *André's line "Do you got any aspirin?" could be referring to a line during Victoria Justice's former role as Shelby Marx in the iCarly movie iFight Shelby Marx, when one of her training partners asks the same question after she spars with him. *Rex's head is bigger in this episode than in any other episode. *Rex's voice is different in the promo when he says "Whatever it takes cupcake". *This is currently the only episode where Twitter is show. *When Tori enters Hollywood Arts for the first time with Trina, you can hear the same music that was played in the iCarly episode "iSaved Your Life" when Carly was playing Violin Hero. *For some reason, Jade didn't get detention, even though she poured coffee all over Tori. *On Tori's second day in the alphabet excersise on the second time round they missed out the letter P *Twitter is only shown during the first half of this episode, for the remainder of this episode, The Slap is shown. *In this episode, Tori's pearphone looks more like the original iPhone during the cutaways. Though seeing as this is the pilot episode, this makes sense. *When Andre asks Tori for aspirin, she gives him a handful. But after Andre claims his pills, if you look closely, Tori's hand is empty. This infers that Andre may have taken all the pills from Tori. *This in the only episode that doesn't have emotion-cons on TheSlap posts. *Ending Tagline: "You're a Demon!" - Robbie *Scenes in the extended version that are not in other airings: Trina attempting to rehearse saying her song needs to be a power ballad, the staff dressing Tori up for the big showcase, Sikowitz coming in through the window on Tori's second day, and a few other quotes (i.e. Beck saying "Little weird..." before he says "Let's do it" at the very end). The extended cut version is on the iCarly DVD iSpace Out. *This episode includes different appearances of certain characters: *Jade has no colorful highlights. *Trina has jet black hair unlike other episodes. *Cat's hair is curly. *Robbie's afro is shorter and dresses geekier. *Beck's hair is shorter. *Tori's hair is straight. Promos Video:Victorious Official Promo Quotes '''Tori: '''Please, go take a shower. '''Jade: '''Quit telling me what to do! '''Beck: '''Relax, girls, let's all try to get along. '''Cat: '''Totally! '''Mr. Sikowitz: '(imitates buzzer) Cat, your line had to start with an "S"! '''Cat: '''Salami! '''Mr. Sikowitz: '''Too late, Cat. '''Cat: '''Oh, my life's the worst! '''Mr. Sikowitz: '''Here's a piece of candy. '''Cat: '''Yay, I love candies. '''Andre: '''Something just bit my toe! '''Tori: '''Turtle! That turtle just bit his toe! '''Jade: Unbelivable that you are even here! Beck: '''Very imature for you to say that. '''Beck: Head, so dizzy. Tori: I know what could make you feel better. Beck: Jumping jacks? Tori: Kiss me. Jade: (Makes a shocked face) Beck: 'Little weird. Let's do it. Tori and Beck: (Kisses) Tori: Man, I love this school. Tori: As if I care what you think. Jade: Better watch yourself. Tori: '''Can´t take it? '''Jade: '''Don´t push me! ' '''Tori': Eat your pants! Jade: You eat your pants!(Suddenly realizing her mistake)Wait! Mr. Sikowitz: (imitates buzzer) Sorry, but the next letter was... Jade: F! I know! Cat: You know its true. Tori: '''That normal is boring? '''Cat: No, that no one ask me to the prom. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 01 Pilot Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Andre